The present invention relates to an automatic transmission, a control apparatus, and a control system, particularly to an automatic transmission which comprises an electric actuator in the automobile.
The automatic manual transmission in which the clutch and the gear change are automated by using a synchronous mesh type transmission for a manual transmission has been developed.
However, the sense of incompatibility is occasionally given to the driver because the driving torque is interrupted by disengagement/engagement operation of the clutch in the shift control in a conventional automatic manual transmission.
Then, the automatic transmission in which the assist clutch of the friction type that is the friction transfer mechanism is provided in the conventional automatic manual transmission is known (For instance, refer to patent document 1). Because the driving torque can be transferred with the assist clutch while shifting by controlling said assist clutch when shift, the driving torque interruption is evaded and a smooth shift is achieved according to this.
Moreover, the automatic transmission in which a oneway clutch and two friction clutches that are the friction transfer mechanism are provided in the conventional automatic manual transmission is known (For instance, refer to patent document 2). Because the driving torque can be transferred with the assist clutch while shifting by controlling said friction clutches when shift, the driving torque interruption is evaded and a smooth shift is achieved in this equipment.
Further, the automatic transmission in which the synchronization mechanism that is one form of the friction transfer mechanism is provided is known (For instance, refer to patent document 3). Because the driving torque can be transferred with the assist clutch while shifting by controlling said synchronization mechanism when shift, the driving torque interruption is evaded and a smooth shift is achieved in this equipment.
In the automobile equipped with such an automatic transmission, when the shifting is begun, the input torque to the transmission gear is transferred by said friction transfer mechanism. As a result, the rotating speed is controlled with the driving torque being transferred, the input shaft speed of the transmission gear is synchronized with the rotating speed corresponding to the next gear position, and thus the shifting is done.
In such an automatic manual transmission, a lot of actuators of hydraulic are adopted to operate said friction transfer mechanism. The hydraulic actuator has faults such as the variation of the response due to the temperature change etc. of oil and the restriction of installation etc. though it has the advantage that the configuration can be done cheaply. Then, to improve the response of the actuator of said friction transfer mechanism and the installation, the automatic transmission in which an electric actuator that comprises an electric motor is installed is known (For instance, refer to patent document 4).                [patent document 1] Japanese Patent No. 2,703,169        [patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-83436        [patent document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-213201        [patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-22003        